Before You Know It You're Frozen
by AmericanEulogy
Summary: Chandler is frozen when it comes to a sudden confrontation between him and Monica. He doesn't know what to do, he can't move and can't talk. Angsty one-shot, sad!


**Author's Note:**** Here's an angsty one-shot for you guys. Title taken as a lyric from 'Bleeding Love' by Leona Lewis. Warning: sad! Mondler sad crap. I felt like I needed to do it. Sometimes I just want to write sad stuff, you know? Anyway, tell me what you think.**

Chandler walked into his shared apartment with Monica and was greeted by yelling.

"Did you or did you not tell Joey I was just some girl? DID YOU?" Monica screamed at Chandler. Of all the people she'd ever known, or dated, she never expected anything like this from Chandler. Chandler had been so sweet to her. He had always been there for her and she truly, deeply loved him. So why would he say something like that to Joey?

Chandler froze. He didn't know what to say. He couldn't deny it; he wasn't going to lie to Monica. How could he explain to her that he didn't mean it? That it was just some stupid joke with his roommate? This happened to him every time it came to some sort of confrontation. He froze up and acted all awkward and didn't know what to do. This was what had messed up so many of his previous relationships. He just never thought it'd happen to this one. Not with Monica. He truly, deeply loved her. He didn't even know why he'd said it to Joey.

Monica couldn't believe Chandler only thought of her as 'some girl' he was dating. It stung every time she thought about it. How could she not have seen it? She thought he'd loved her. Was he lying to her all this time?

"Well?" She looked at Chandler expectantly, awaiting an answer. But he couldn't speak. Couldn't move, couldn't talk. Maybe this was all just a horrible dream, and he'd wake up any moment in a cold sweat, shaking. The cold sweat was there. The shaking was there. The only thing that wasn't there was the fact that this wasn't a dream, this was real life. And Chandler had messed up the only thing that made him happy in his life. He mentally kicked himself. How did he always do this? He did it with Janice, he did it with Kathy, and he did it with so many others in his life. Just never with Monica. He didn't think Monica was the type to scare so easily from just a minor setback like this. He wanted so badly to explain. He wanted so badly to stop her from running out on him and clear everything up. He wanted so badly to pull her into his arms and kiss her with never-ending passion. But he couldn't move. And he couldn't speak. He was rooted to the ground, frozen to the spot. And there wasn't one thing he could do about it.

"Well, okay. You know, the worst part is, I really thought we had something together. You know? I really thought this was it. But I guess I was wrong. If that's how you feel… goodbye, Chandler." And with that, she headed towards the door. Chandler wanted to stop her. He really did. But he couldn't. He couldn't move. He couldn't even think. He was frozen. Finally, he managed to bring out something that vaguely resembled a word, when Monica was almost out the door.

"W-wait…" He stammered. She turned back and looked at him expectantly.

"Do you have something you want to say to me?" She asked him in an irritated tone of voice. Chandler looked down at the floor, trying not to let her see the tears forming in his eyes. Again, he was frozen. Trying to say something, but not able. All that came out was a single choked word.

"H-how?"

"How what, Chandler? How did I find out? Make sure you're alone next time you want to mouth off about me. Is there anything else you'd like to say?" There was an awkward, sheepish pause in which neither of them met the other's eyes. Monica bit her lip. "Thought so." And with that, she stormed out the door, slamming it shut behind her.

Chandler had wanted to ask how she could believe that he would mean that. He had wanted to go after her and make her stay, but again, he was frozen. He wanted to catch her and make everything all right, but he couldn't. Who knows if they might have been able to work things out if he had. But now he'd never know what could have been if he didn't screw up every one of his relationships by freezing up. It was like he was momentarily stunned. A little while after she left, he found his feet again. But now it was too late. He would never catch her, and never be able to make things right. He had lost the one thing he cared about more than anything, and there was nothing he could do about it. If only this didn't always happen to him. Depressed, he leaned against the apartment door, fighting the urge to cry. Not that he could. Even if he'd wanted to cry, which he did, he couldn't. His tears, his emotions, everything was frozen, and he just stood there forever, not able to move, not able to do anything.

On the other side of the door, Monica sat slumped against it. She had still been hoping that maybe Chandler would come to his senses and go after her. She was still waiting. But now she had given up hope. She wanted to cry but she felt so hollow inside. And besides, she was out in the hallway, and she didn't want anybody to see her in so vulnerable a state. So instead, she took a deep breath, and decided to stand up and leave. Chandler had lost his chance. She had just turned the corner, out of sight of the hallway, when the door burst open.

Chandler had finally gotten back to reality, and realized he had just lost her. His one true love. He pulled open the door, hoping she would be there, still waiting for him. But, of course, she wasn't. She was tired of waiting for him. He wanted to hurt himself for this. But instead, he walked back into the apartment and looked at a picture of her, and sat like that, reminiscing, for what seemed like ages. Frozen.

**Author's Note:**** Sad ending, I know. I needed to do some angsty sad stuff. Sometimes you just need to do that, I guess. Please review though! Don't hesitate to.**


End file.
